1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite electronic component including a resistor and a capacitor, and a resistor included in the composite electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of composite electronic components having both a resistor (R) and a capacitor C have been proposed from the view point of achieving high integration of electronic components on a wiring substrate.
For example, JP-A 2001-338838 discloses a composite electronic component in which a resistor is disposed on the outer surface of a capacitor body of a chip capacitor, and the resistor is connected with a pair of external electrodes disposed on the outer surface of the capacitor body, and thus the resistor and the capacitor are electrically connected.
JP-A 6-283301 discloses a composite electronic component in which two or more rectangular parallelepiped chip elements having the same shape and the same dimension selected from the group consisting of a chip resistor, a chip thermistor, a chip capacitor and a chip varistor are overlapped with one another in the thickness direction of these elements, and terminal electrodes provided in these elements are collectively covered with a lead frame to integrate the same.
However, the composite electronic component disclosed in JP-A 2001-338838, in which a resistor is formed directly on the surface of the capacitor body, is difficult to form and process during production, and also a problem arises that the electric characteristics of the resistor are restricted by the size of the capacitor body and the shape, the size and the like of the pair of external electrodes provided in the capacitor body, and thus the degree of freedom in design for the composite electronic component is extremely low.
Also, since the composite electronic component disclosed in JP-A 6-283301 requires forming various chip elements to be composited into rectangular parallelepipeds of the same shape and the same size, the electric characteristics of the individual chip elements are also restricted to a certain extent corresponding to this, and the problem of the low degree of freedom in design arises for the composite electronic component.
Both of the composite electronic components disclosed in JP-A 2001-338838 and JP-A 2001-338838 are limited to a structure such that the resistor (R) and the capacitor C are electrically connected in parallel, so that the degree of freedom in design is greatly limited in terms of the circuit design, and use of these composite electronic components is necessarily limited to specific circuits.